A conventional in-line roller skate is made as fixed type, which is not adjustable for meeting different sizes of a wearer especially a teenager who is growing up and gradually increasing his or her foot size.
For manufacturing the skates of different sizes, it is necessary to provide diversified molds for different sizes of skates, thereby increasing investment and production cost.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional in-line roller skate and invented the present in-line roller skate for adjusting different sizes or length for the skate wearer.